The Training Of Bruce Wayne
by Windrises
Summary: An alternate version of Batman Begins where Ken Watanabe's character is the true Ra's al Ghul and Ducard is Bruce's mentor.


Notes: Batman Begins is owned by Warner Bros. and was directed by Christopher Nolan. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

After his parents got shot, Bruce Wayne felt a burning desire, to do something meaningful with his life. Ever since that horrible night came about, Bruce had been filled with guilt. He wasn't to blame, but Bruce wished he could of done something, to save Thomas and Martha Wayne. He was a young boy, when that happened, and ever since then, he didn't get over it.

For over a decade, Bruce felt directionless. He didn't know what his purpose in life was. He didn't want to keep being someone, who just stood around, while the city of Gotham crumbled. Gotham had become ridden with crime, thanks to Carmine Falcone, who practically owned the city. Bruce wanted to be like his childhood friend, Rachel Dawes, who was doing everything in her power, to make Gotham safer.

In order to learn his purpose and get the necessary fighting skills, to save the city, Bruce decided to visit a headquarters, called the League of Shadows. Bruce had been given an invite, from Henri Ducard, a mysterious, but friendly-looking man.

By the time Bruce got to the League of Shadows' lair, he looked worn out. His clothes had rips, his beard was a mess, and he looked like he could pass out. He started walking inside, while still feeling aimless. Suddenly, he sensed a ninja, who was trying to make a sneak attack. Bruce grabbed the ninja and kicked him down. He suddenly heard clapping. He turned around and saw Henri Ducard, who was dressed in a fancy suit.

Ducard started walking closer, while saying, "Not a bad way to start practicing your moves, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce was still feeling out of it. He saw a water fountain, so he put water on his water, to freshen up. Ducard took a close look at him and said, "You're dehydrated."

Bruce had climbing and traveling around, from city to city. Also, he had to climb a large mountain, to get to the League of Shadows' lair. He had barely ate or drank anything, in the past week. He saw a box of cookies, that was by the water fountain. He was so hungry, that he opened the box and started stuffing cookies into his mouth.

Behind Bruce, was the League of Shadow's leader, Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul wore a fancy red outfit, had a white beard, and an intimidating face. Ra's al Ghul saw Bruce stuffing cookies down his throat, so he looked at Ducard and asked, "Why have you brought this man, to our hideout? He can't resist his animalistic temptation, to eat his stress away, before giving me a greeting."

Ducard was Ra's al Ghul's most trusted advisor. He often served as the more logical one, who tried to bring balance and safety, to his master's dangerous ideas. Ducard walked to his master's throne, while saying, "Mr. Wayne traveled here. It took him a week. He barely had anything to eat or drink."

Ra's al Ghul coldly replied, "That does not give him a pass, for being weak."

Bruce turned around and faced Ra's al Ghul. He tried to resist being afraid, while approaching him. He said, "You're the League of Shadow's leader, aren't you?"

Ra's al Ghul replied, "Indeed I am and you are Bruce Wayne, a son of royalty. If you think you can bribe your way, into joining my organization, you couldn't be more wrong. The League of Shadows is not interested in the cheap riches and pleasures, that keep the millionaires satisfied. My team is going to save the nation, by getting rid of the corruption, that's been ruining this world."

Bruce said, "You don't understand. I'm not a playboy. It's been years, since I've been to my mansion. I've taken myself away, from the cheap types of satisfaction, that the greedy billionaires cling to. I came here, because I want to learn the skills needed, to save Gotham and the people I love."

Ducard looked at Ra's al Ghul, while saying, "With all due respect, if Bruce Wayne were just a shallow playboy, he wouldn't of come here. He seeks something more meaningful. I believe he seeks the same type of justice, that want the world to have."

Ra's al Ghul thought about the situation, while closely examining Bruce. He saw Bruce was hurt, afraid, and broken, but he also saw that Bruce wasn't going to give up. He saw passion and care was roaming around Bruce's cluttered mind. Ra's al Ghul put his hand on his chin, while planning his future actions. After thinking things over, he said, "Mr. Wayne, I see potential in you, which is why I'll let you train. However, if you let the fear, that plagues your mind, stop you from fighting to the best of your abilities, I will kick you out. This is not a place, for fragile and weak souls. You must be the strongest of the strongest, in both physical and mental ways."

Bruce bowed to him, while saying, "I understand, Ra's al Ghul. I've been hiding away, from my true potential, for years. I'm ready to show off my best abilities."

Ra's al Ghul lightly smiled, while replying, "Excellent answer."

The next day, Bruce was brought to a snow-filled mountain, for his first day of training. He was given a red suit and a black domino mask, as a training outfit. Bruce was confused by the outfit, that he had been given, since the team's other members were given regular ninja outfits. He suspected the League of Shadows had something special planned for him.

Ducard appeared on the mountain. Although he had been friendly with Bruce, during their previous encounters, he had personally warned Bruce, that he'd be rough on the battlefield. Ducard saw Bruce standing around, while looking very still and patient. Ducard knew Bruce was waiting for him to say, when the fight will start. Ducard started charging at Bruce with his sword.

Bruce was so surprised, that he barely had enough time, to block Ducard's attack. Bruce asked, "What the heck?! You could of stabbed me."

Ducard replied, "Indeed, Mr. Wayne. You were waiting for the fight to have a proper beginning, but there'll be lots of fights, where enemies you weren't expecting will come and attack you. If you just stand around and wait for the fight to begin, you'll look like a fool."

While Ducard was talking, he made another attack move, which Bruce barely had time to block. Bruce said, "I would of gotten killed, if my reflexes were a few seconds slower."

Ducard replied, "Then consider yourself a lucky man. If you pass the test and get assigned by Ra's al Ghul, to go on important missions, you'll have to fight the most dangerous of opponents. When people start off a new and important job, such as a businessman or a secretary, they tend to get easy assignments, at first. The League of Shadows is never an easy job and you won't be spared of hard tasks, no matter how young and new your employment is."

Bruce tried to catch his breath, while saying, "I guess that's fair, but before my mentor tries to kill me, perhaps he'd like to explain this fight's rules."

Ducard replied, "I guess that's a fair request. This fight won't be like the soft types of practice fights, that most places would have. This is a ruthless, hardcore fight. I will use my sword, my reflexes, and my cunning, to try to bring you down and you are supposed to use your own abilities, to try to stop me."

The League of Shadows was a rougher place, than Bruce could of ever imagined. However, he had no desire, to be a quitter and chicken out. He wanted to test his limits and be as daring and dangerous, as possible, in order to intimidate Gotham's criminals. He tried to retain his confidence, while taking a sip of water, and saying, "Alright then. Let's do the fight."

Ducard looked at Bruce, while having sorrow for him. There was a rule concerning the fight, that Ducard wasn't supposed to tell Bruce. However, for Bruce's safety, he decided to go against what his master asked him. Ducard put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said, "There's something important, which I'm not allowed to tell you. Despite that, I will. Ra's al Ghul wants me to put you through a battle, of life-threatening proportions. He didn't have us fight on a mountain, so you feel the rising of the wind. He wants you to fight here, because if you lose the fight, you'll likely fall off the mountain. This practice fight will be require risking your life, for real. Are you still up to the challenge?"

Bruce answered, "Yes I am. I'd rather die with honor, than live as a failure. The life I've been living, in the past few years, has barely felt like a life. I've been cowering around, while feeling confounded and lost. I'm going to do something meaningful and worthwhile with my life, even if my life gets taken away."

Ducard remembered Ra's al Ghul saying the same speech, when he formed the League of Shadows. Part of him didn't want Bruce to go ahead with this fight, but he ignored his doubt and said, "We'll begin fighting."

This time, Bruce didn't stand and wait around, for Ducard to make a move. Bruce started using his sword, to battle Ducard. Bruce managed to fight off Ducard's sword attacks, before Ducard grabbed Bruce and tried to smack him down. Bruce used his willpower, to fight off Ducard's punch. He punched Ducard and didn't give Ducard a moment to recover, before kicking him.

Bruce and Ducard stared at each other, before charging at one another. Ducard grabbed Bruce. Bruce tried to get free, but Ducard punched him. Bruce started getting up, but Ducard used a spike, to poke his mask off and poke his forehead. Ducard pointed to the stick, while saying, "This large stick has been here, the whole time. If you learn to master your surroundings, you'd learn this stuff and save your life. Otherwise, you will easily perish."

Bruce replied, "The snow covers everything, which makes it hard to find anything, on this mountain. Mastering your surroundings is an impossible challenge." A mysterious figure moved across a bush, that was covered by the bush. Bruce didn't notice the figure, despite hearing some strange sounds.

Ducard responded, "Believe me, I know. Mastering your surroundings is something your father failed to, didn't you? He knew Joe Chill had a gun, yet he failed to block the shot. Was your father's death a humble sacrifice or a sign of weakness?" Bruce started getting filled from rage, from Ducard insulting his father's memory. The mysterious figure smirked, while Bruce started fighting Ducard, with ruthless intensity.

Ducard said, "If Martha Wayne had just handed Joe her pearls, she and your father would of lived. They lost their lives, because they clung to their greed, just like a stereotypical businessman. If you want to be a member of the League of Shadows, you'll have to be the opposite, of those greedy weaklings."

Ducard was purposely trying to get Bruce upset, so Bruce could present his best fighting moves. Bruce was so mad, that he started dominating the fight. He punched and kicked Ducard, with the highest form of intensity. Bruce punched Ducard in the face, several times, before kicking his legs and using his sword, to destroy Ducard's sword. Bruce was fighting with anger, rather than common sense. At this point, he was barely paying attention, to what he was doing. He looked down and realized he had gone too far. He saw he fought Ducard so hard, that Ducard was starting to fall off the mountain.

Ducard tried to grab hold of something, to save his life. Bruce tried to reach for him, but Ducard said, "Don't save me. Ra's al Ghul wanted to put you through a life-threatening battle, because he didn't believe in you. However, you've proven, that you're one of the strongest opponents, that the League of Shadows has ever gazed at. If I survive, it'll be through me finding a way, to save myself. You must leave me behind. It's the League of Shadows' policy."

Bruce started grabbing Ducard, while saying, "I have my own rules."

Ducard replied, "You're going against Ra's al Ghul's orders."

Bruce pulled Ducard to safety, while saying, "You also went against orders. He told you not to warn me, that this mission could cost my life. You cared about saving me, like a true mentor. A student must follow his mentor's example, which is what I did."

Ducard replied, "Ra's al Ghul would be ashamed of you, but I couldn't be more proud of you." He gave Bruce a hug, while the mysterious figure snuck away. The mysterious figure was Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva approached Ra's al Ghul and told him what happened.

Bruce and Ducard made a fire and talked about their past, while still on the mountain. Bruce asked, "How long have you been with the league?"

Ducard answered, "Since the beginning. A few years before the league was founded, I had lost everything. My family, my home, and everything else I valued had been demolished. The people responsible were arrested, but a simple amount of time in prison seemed like such a unworthy punishments, for such a cruel villains. I met Ra's al Ghul, who had experienced similar things. His ex-wife had been taken from him, along with a countless amount of other things. Now all he has are his daughter, his hideout, and his radical beliefs."

Bruce asked, "Do you actually believe Ra's al Ghul is going to do good? If I'm being frank, I only came here to learn fighting skills. Ra's al Ghul doesn't seem like the type of guy, who has my same moral values."

Ducard threw a few boomerangs into the fire, while saying, "Ra's al Ghul cares about results. To him, the journey is meaningless."

Bruce replied, "I wouldn't disagree with that, but what results does he want?"

There was a lot of secret info, that Ducard could tell Bruce. However, he decided it would be too dangerous and daring, to share such things. Ducard said, "Ra's al Ghul has a lot of things, in store. These details can't be shared with, until the time is right. However, I can guarantee you, that Ra's al Ghul wants to make the world a safer, more peaceful place. If you're going to survive here, you're going to have to trust him. Can you do that, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce replied, "I wouldn't say I trust him, but I trust you. Because of that, I'll give Ra's al Ghul the benefit of the doubt."

Ducard responded, "Good enough answer, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce saw the boomerangs burning away, while asking, "You're using boomerangs, as firewood?"

Ducard answered, "These boomerangs are so old, that they wouldn't come back to you, if they threw them. They're not good for anything, except burning."

Bruce grabbed a boomerang, that hadn't been thrown in the fire, and said, "I'd like to keep this. I think this thing will serve a special purpose, in the near future."

Ducard replied, "If you say so." The boomerangs would eventually inspire Bruce, to make batarangs.

The next day, Bruce and Ducard were ordered to report, to Ra's al Ghul. While walking in, Bruce looked at Ducard and asked, "What do you think this meeting will be about?"

Ducard answered, "Don't put much thought into it, Bruce." Ducard hadn't been ordered, to report to Ra's al Ghul, in months. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't tell Bruce that.

Bruce looked around and saw Lady Shiva, who was clad in black and had an intimidating stare, which stretched across her face. Bruce faced Ra's al Ghul, who was sitting on his throne. Bruce bowed to him and said, "Greetings, Master Ghul."

Ra's al Ghul replied, "Mr. Wayne, during your training, I sent Lady Shiva, to spy on you. That way, I could learn about your progress. She had very good things to say, for the most part."

Lady Shiva looked at Bruce, while saying, "Your fighting skills were some of the very best, that I had ever seen. It was an excellent first day, of your training."

Bruce looked flattered, while replying, "Thank you."

Lady Shiva pulled out two swords. She pointed one at Ducard and one at Bruce, while saying, "For the most part isn't as positive of a thing, as you'd hope it is."

Ra's al Ghul said, "Lady Shiva told me, that Ducard went against orders and warned you, that the practice was life-threatening. Mr. Wayne, you also went against a command of mine, by saving Ducard's life, which you weren't supposed to do."

Bruce asked, "Are you going to have me killed, just for that?"

Lady Shiva looked at Bruce, while saying, "I saw you in action and saw how much potential you had. Because of that, I convinced Ra's al Ghul, to let you live. In fact, you'll be given an important role in the League of Shadows, after you fulfill an important task."

Bruce asked, "What's the task?"

Ra's al Ghul coldly answered, "You must kill Ducard."

Bruce looked confused, while asking, "Why?"

Ra's al Ghul answered, "He has been by my side, ever since I formed this team. He knew the rules, but he went against them. You're brand-new and are an excellent fighter, so your sins can be forgiven. However, Ducard will not be given the same sentiment."

Lady Shiva handed Bruce one of her swords and said, "Stop Ducard."

Ducard looked at Bruce, while saying, "You should go ahead and do it. I should of been left to my fate, on the mountain. I knew the rules and broke them."

Bruce replied, "I can't kill you. You're my mentor."

Ducard responded, "I'm not a good man."

Bruce replied, "I disagree." He looked at Ra's al Ghul, while saying, "I won't kill him. If you have to punish me, by taking my life away, I don't care. I'd rather die a hero, instead of living long enough, to see myself become the villain."

Ra's al Ghul screamed, "Kill Ducard!"

Bruce replied, "I'll never do that."

Ra's al Ghul said, "Kill the man, who has went against everything he stands for."

Bruce sighed and replied, "Okay then." Ra's al Ghul had an evil smile on his face, before Bruce stabbed him. Bruce said, "You used to want to protect the innocent and now, you're a monster, who's willing to have his friend killed, just for breaking a rule. You're the one, who went against everything, that he stands for. I'm taking Ducard and we're going to give Gotham the safety and justice, that you would of never given it."

Before passing out, Ra's al Ghul smugly said, "You never mastered your surroundings, Mr. Wayne." Bruce turned around and saw that Lady Shiva had stabbed Ducard.

Lady Shiva pointed her sword at Bruce, while saying, "You'll suffer the greatest and most painful death, of any ninja." She started charging against Bruce. She kicked Bruce into a dozens of candles, which fell to the ground and started setting the place on fire. Bruce stopped, dropped, and rolled, before using his sword to break the water fountain. The broken fountain sprayed enough water on Bruce, to save his own life, but it wasn't enough to put out the hideout's fire. Bruce jumped out of the hideout.

After the hideout had been blown up, Bruce wasn't happy. He felt guilty, about Ducard's death, just like how he felt, when his parents got shot. He knew Ra's al Ghul wanted to make the world a more peaceful place, but as time went on, he was willing to kill people, to bring about "peace." Bruce realized, that in order to be a true hero, he must never destroy an enemy. He would eventually became the Batman, a superhero, who would never resort to bloody violence, because in order to be a true hero, you have to be noble and heroic and not resort, to whatever standards the villains had. Bruce finally understood that and that's why he started heading back to Gotham. He was going to make Gotham the safe place, that its' citizens deserved and needed.


End file.
